


Bold Hands Lead to Trouble

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Series: Salacious Adventures of Eva, the Rainbow Succubus [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Roleplay, Seduction, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley is out having a fun time with his mates and spies a pretty lady in black at the bar with captivating lavender eyes and green hair. After introducing himself (or rather giving a friendly grope on the ass), he dishes out his boyish charms on her, the two eventually make their way back to her hotel room. However, Oakley quickly finds out the hard way that things are not always as they appear…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Hands Lead to Trouble

E: It was a crowded noisy night at the local pub. It was break time for many universities and colleges, so just about everywhere in town had masses of young students out drinking and having a grand time. Eva sat at the bar, wearing a simple black dress that hugged her every curve and her favorite knee-high black leather boots. Her lavender eyes would occasionally glance up from her Sex-on-the-Beach to scan the young patrons, gauging them and their potential. “Any-meeny-miney-moe…” She mumbled to herself, trying to make her mind up. Suddenly, the decision was made very quickly when she felt a brazen large hand grope her left ass cheek!! She whirled around in her seat with raised eyebrows and agape mouth, shocked and almost irritated someone had such nerve, to see who dared to be so bold. The handsy offender was a tall young boy with a mischievous smile, young bright blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. Eva tilted her head with an incredulous stare, looking him up and down, and finally locked eyes with him. “Is that how you usually introduce yourself to women, young man? You could get into a lot of trouble with a stranger with such bold greetings like that.”  
–  
O: Oakley let his laugh take over as he leaned back slightly before leaning closer to the gorgeous woman in black. “Go big or go home right? Besides, you didn’t slap me. I see that as a win.” His long fingers trailed up her bare arms to her shoulder. “What’s you’re name, gorgeous?” His blue eyes lingered on her chest before flashing up to her eyes. They were the most beautiful lavender color he’d ever seen. Most likely contacts but gorgeous, none the less.  
–  
E: The small woman smirked and watched out of the corner of her eyes how his hand made its way to her shoulder. “I’ll just say your slap is currently pending, darling. But I will say it’s a ballsy move on your part.” Eva raised her left eyebrow as he gawked at her chest and had to suppress a chuckle as he gazed into her eyes. “Oh, this cocky kid is going to be too easy.” She thought to herself. “My name is Eva. And yours, dear?” She decided to play a little and trailed the tip of her index finger down the side of his face, traced his jawline, and to his chin, using just a spark of magic to send a warm pleasant shiver down his spine.  
–  
O: Oakley visibly shuddered at her touch. Warmth rushed through him, making his eyes flutter. “Everyone calls me Oakley.” He replied smiling at her, pulling out his full charm. He leaned slightly against the bar, his hardening cock pressed subtly against her thigh. “Never seen you in here before. I’d remember those beautiful eyes.”  
–  
E: She watched him shiver under her touch and she let slip a sweet little giggle. “Pleasure to meet you, Oakley.” When he pressed closer and felt his cock brush her thigh, her eyebrow twitched. “Oh my, aren’t you the sweet talker, but I bet you say that to all the girls. They’re simply contacts but yours are just as gorgeous.” She grinned as her lavender orbs locked with his blue eyes, holding his gaze as the finger that stroked his chin trailed down the side of his neck and played with a few stray curls of his chest hair. “Surely a stud like you is here with a lady companion. Or am I wrong, and assume that’s why you felt the need to strike a conversation with lil ole’ me?” Eva giggled.  
–  
O: “Just here with some mates.” He confessed. “No one who’d miss me if I left early.” His smile growing across his face. “Am I to assume you’re here alone? Must be my lucky night.” His hand landed on her thigh and squeeze gently.  
–  
E: “Ooh, I see.” She purred. “Your assumption would be correct. And…” Eva placed her hand atop his that squeezed her flesh, sending more of her tingly warm magic up his arm, down his spine again, and made sure the warmth radiated to his groin area to reel him in further. “It must be my lucky night as well, seeing as how I could use some company tonight.” She leaned in close to his neck and gave his earlobe a nip with her teeth. “Are you sure your mates won’t mind you ditching this scene to head back to my hotel room?” Eva looked up at him with her shyest eyes, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
–  
O: Oakley licked his lips as heat radiated across his body. Dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, he smiled. “They won’t even know I’m gone.” he replied.  
–  
E: Eva pulled away and gave him a wicked grin. “Well then, let’s split.” Once she paid her tab, she left with Oakley, keeping a semi-firm on his hand. The two walked for a few minutes until they arrived at the hotel she was staying at. Once on the elevator and the doors shut, she placed her hands behind her back and rocked back & forth on her feet, wondering just how eager he’ll be between now and til they arrive back at her room.  
–  
O: The heat rushing through Oakley’s blood spurred him on. As the doors shut and she relaxed into a casual pose, hands clasped behind her back, he sprung. His long fingers wrapped around her wrists, keeping them in place as his lips covered her neck. Tongue and teeth met soft flesh as his other hand wrapped around her front to hold her back against his chest. His fingers kneaded her small breast through the thin fabric of her dress.  
–  
E: “Checkmate.” Eva thought as he lunged for her. She gasped that he managed to keep her wrists behind behind her back, but played along. She moaned as his mouth assaulted her neck with licks and nibbles, and whimpered as his other hand fondled and squeezed the small mounds on her chest, hardening her nipples and making her squirm in his grip. “Oh my, Oooakley…” She breathed huskily. “You’re… Quite eager.” She moaned softly.  
–  
O: He spun her around in his grip and crashed his lips against hers, pushing her back against the wall of the elevator. He’d never felt such fire rushing through his veins. If he didn’t know better he’d think he’d been drugged. But the taste of her skin was all he could think about. His hands roamed her body, squeezing and kneading every inch he could touch. Grinding his hips into her, he moaned at the pressure against his straining cock.  
–  
E: Eva moaned and whimpered against his lips and into his hot wet mouth. Her tongue teased and caressed his own and ground herself against the bulge of his shorts, spurring him on more and more. Finally, the elevator dinged to the designated floor and she managed to break away from Oakley’s hold. “Come on, stud.” She chuckled, pulling him along the hall til they reached her room. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled him in, locking the door immediately behind him. Eva pushed him onto the bed and smirked as she quickly sashayed to the bathroom. “Why don’t you make yourself more comfortable while I freshen up?” She crooned, quickly shutting the bathroom door before he could protest or sneak more grabs at her.  
–  
O: Quickly stripping out of his clothes, Oakley laid back on the bed, hands behind his head and he leaned against the headboard casually. His hard dick stood proud between his legs as his eyes were trained on the bathroom door.  
–  
E: Eva effortlessly slid out of her black dress, revealing her pale nude form in the mirror. She held up one sparkling finger and used her magic to seal the door and deadbolt the windows, though being several stories up a building, this ensured no escape for her handsome prey. “Ready, stud?” Eva purred. Before he answered, she slowly walked out of the bathroom and smiled down at his stark naked form and licked her lips as she gazed upon his impressive twitching manhood. “I have a surprise for you, darling. Do be a dear, and close your eyes.”  
–  
O: His eyes roamed over her perfect naked form as his cock twitched. Licking his lips while his chest heaved slightly, he smiled. “I love surprises.” he replied, shutting his eyes and settling back into the mattress. His ears perked up slightly as he tried to obtain where she was in the room as his mind raced with possibilities.  
–  
E: Eva chuckled darkly as Oakley obeyed and shut his eyes, blissfully ignorant to her schemes. “Sweetheart, you’re in for one hell of surprise, then.” With a snap of her fingers, two black silk ropes snaked out from the left and right corners of the bed, wrapped around his wrists and pulled his arms apart to spread them wide. A wicked grin spread across her lips as she crawled up his body like a predator and sat upon his lap. “Remember when I said moves like yours may get you into trouble with strangers, love?” She crooned. When Oakley’s eyes opened to see what the was happening, he was staring up at her true form. Two large wings were outstretched that shimmered with multiple colors of the rainbow and a long dexterous tail swayed from side to side. “Well, Oakley, you’ve landed yourself in bed with a succubus, a demon who thrives on lust & feeds off sexual energy.” She chuckled. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, letting her tongue snake into his mouth and toyed with his before pulling away. Her lavender eyes locked with his as she continued grinning down at him. “Are you terrified of me, dear mortal?” She crooned, suckling the flesh of his neck just above his racing pulse.  
–  
O: As the silk ties wrapped around his wrists, his heart raced with excitement. Feeling her warm body straddling his waist, he opened his eyes and they instantly went wide. Before him was a creature, not a woman; large wings stretched out from her back and a tail rose up behind her. His breath quickened as her tongue wrapped around his, pulling a low moan up from his chest, his mind incapable of processing the scene in front of him. As her words registered in his mind, his feet pedaled against the bed in a failed attempt to escape. “What the fuck!?” He shouted as he pulled against his restraints.  
–  
E: She clasped a quick hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and narrowed her eyes as she gazed into his own. “Hush, mortal.” She ordered sternly. The hand over his mouth radiated more warmth to spread throughout his entire body to hopefully calm his mind and make him focus more on the burning sex that was inches from his cock’s head. “Oakley, listen to my voice, and just gaze into my eyes, love. You are going to be alright.” She purred, her lavender eyes sparkled as she held his frightened blue-eyed orbs captive. She cautiously removed her hand from his face and cupped his cheek. “Do not fear me. We will both benefit from this night, I assure you.” She dragged her tongue along his trachea and nipped at his earlobe. “I will fuck and pleasure you like no mortal woman ever could.”  
–  
O: His body was torn between the raging heat rushing through his veins that made his cock strain painfully and his mind screaming at him to run. As usual for Oakley, his body won. His eyes fluttered closed as his hips rolled at the sound of her promises. Every inch of him tingled and waves of goose flesh erupted across his skin. He could feel her burning sex inches from his throbbing cock. Opening his eyes to stare into hers, he gave silent consent as his tongue darted out to wet his thin lips.  
–  
E: “Good boy.” Eva smiled and kissed him tenderly. She snapped her fingers and her wings disappeared so they wouldn’t be in her way and probably help Oakley feel less threatened. She moved herself to where she was now laying next to him, reached down, and curled her soft warm fingers around his cock. “All I ask is that you surrender yourself and submit to me…” She began to stroke him lazily, kissing and licking along his jawline. “You do this, and you will experience a pleasure you’ve never known.” She whispered hot breaths against his neck.  
–  
O: Oakley sucked air in through his teeth as her fingers wrapped around him. Pushing his head back into the pillows, he nodded. “I do. Gawd… just fuck me.. please.” he begged rolling his hips into her hand.  
–  
E: “Oh, but Oakley, that would be no fun at all if we skipped to the main course.” She laughed darkly. She moved her body further down to nestle between his legs and nuzzled his cock against her soft cheek. “Besides, this night isn’t all about you, my greedy pet.” She stroked the flat of her tongue from his sac up to the head of his cock with one single long lick. “I will grant your wish but only when I deem your cock worthy of my cunt.” She repeated the excruciatingly slow of licking his cock again.  
–  
O: “Fuck…” Oakley whined. The feel of her warm wet tongue dragging over his flesh sent sheering heat down his spine. His hands fisted and he pulled against his restraints. He wanted to grab her by the hair and force his throbbing dick down her throat. His heels pressed into the bed as he held back his moans. Then he made the mistake of looking down at her, catching her lavender gaze as she slowly licked his cock from base to tip. His jaw fell open and his chest heaved as a small bead of precum fell from his head.  
–  
E: “Oh, look at that.” Eva watched the white bead of precum ooze from the head of his cock and she grinned up at him devilishly. The tip of her tongue darted out to lick up the droplet and slipped along the slit, moaning softly. After she teased him like this for a moment, she pulled away with a smile. “I think someone’s enjoying being my little sex slave.” She cooed, kneading his sac with her other hand. Eva decided to torture him further by sucking only the purple head of his hard cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around and around him slowly like a delicious ice cream.  
–  
O: His eyes rolled back in his head as his chest heaved. He’d never felt such torture. Always being the one in charge, sex was started and over when he said so. His muscles tensed and sweat beaded across his body as his pulse raced.  
–  
E: Eva chuckled around him and sucked more of his cock into her mouth with a long groan. Her tongue massaged and caressed the underside of his shaft as she worked her head up and down in a lazy pace, continuing to knead and tug at his heavy sac.  
–  
O: The hot rush of his release shot down his back as his hips rolled trying to get the small push that he needed. His back arched off the bed as he groaned deep in his throat.  
–  
E: She could sense his sex chi was about to overflow but the succubus was not done playing with her food yet. She pulled off his cock with a sigh and chuckled. “Ah-ah-ah.” Eva’s voice chimed sweetly while waving a finger. “Did you really think I’d let you cum so quickly, darling? That simply won’t do.” She crawled up his body like a predatory feline and straddled his face, her legs nestled beneath his arms, and her burning glistening wet sex was inches from his face. She stroked her hand through his golden curls and smirked down at him. “After all, I was so gracious enough to suck your cock, how about you be a good boy and return the favor for me? If you do a good job, I may just grace your cock with my hot tight cunt you’ve been craving.” She purred.  
–  
O: Oakley licked his lips as his eyes fell on her dripping sex. Picking up his head slightly, he drove his face into it. His tongue pushed into her to drag some of her juices out and over her swollen clit. He worked his mouth over her completely. He tilted his head as he tongued and sucked her clit and lips, moaning against her sensitive flesh before driving his tongue back into her. H swirled and curled it as he shook his face against her, rubbing her clit with his nose and covering his face in her nectar.  
–  
E: The succubus made a small gasp as his tongue pushed past her dripping folds and then glided over her lips to her clit. “Oh my…” She panted and made a loud whimper when his lips and tongue worked diligently on that hyper sensitive bud. His moans sent tiny shockwaves of pleasure from the top of head all the way down her spine to the tip of her tail. Once his tongue started pumping into her vigorously and his nose kept rubbing her throbbing clit, she was climbing higher and higher. “Oh God, yes, Oakley!! Don’t stop! I’m so… Fucking… Close!” She cried out, grasping a fistful of his golden curls and hissing through her teeth.  
–  
O: Fighting against himself, Oakley clamped his lips shut and laid his head back on the pillows staring up at her with narrowed eyes. Two could tease. Licking his lips clean of her, he panted. “On. My. Cock.”  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes snapped open when his movements stopped and looked down at him with a snarling hiss and clutched his hair tighter. “I don’t think you comprehend the position you’re in, kid.” Her dexterous tail snaked between his thighs and the tip of it prodded against the tight puckered hole of his ass, nudging to push past the tight ring. “This can go one of two ways: 1.) Simply give me what I want and we can both enjoy ourselves. Or 2.) I will thrust the end of my tail into this tight ass of yours and draw this out until you’re screaming for mercy.” She smirked.  
–  
O: Oakley’s lips pinched together in a hard line as his mind reeled. His entire body was fighting him. His cock strained painfully, his mouth salivated, his abdomen tensed and his skin prickled. His blue eyes scanned her face for any signs of bluffing as he swallowed hard. “Fuck you.” he groaned through his teeth. “You’re just a tease.”  
–  
E: The succubus snarled as her eyes glowed. “Fuck me, you say?” She chuckled sinisterly. Eva rose up from her position and angled her dripping sex centimeters from the head of his cock. “How about… Fuck you!” She growled and with a brutal slam of her hips, she thrusted herself down onto his cock while simultaneously pushing the end of her tail about 4 inches into his ass.  
–  
O: Oakley’s head snapped back, his eyes wide as a scream rushed up from his chest. He’d never felt such pain and pleasure in one action. Her tight cunt was gripping his cock while his tight ass hole was pierced roughly. Tears welled in his eyes as his chest heaved and he strained against his restraints.  
–  
E: “Shhh, now… I encourage you try to relax your body. Otherwise, it’ll hurt the more you fight against it. Now…Relax…” Eva’s voice purred hypnotically, gazing into his teary blue eyes. Eva leaned forward and claimed his lips in a deep but surprisingly gentle kiss. Her tongue writhed and toyed with his, using more of her magic to send a soothing warmth in his muscles to help dull the pain of his anal-cherry being popped so harshly. She rocked her hips up and down, sliding his cock in and out of her tight slick wet pussy while her tail pumped in and out just as lazily. Every time she’d slide up, her tail would push in, and when she sat back down, her tail would withdraw, keeping him constantly stimulated. Eva finally broke her kiss to gaze into his eyes to gauge him. “There now, not so bad, eh?” She smiled sweetly, panting softly as she rode him.  
–  
O: His chest was heaving as sweat beaded across his body. Every inch of him tingled as warmth rushed through his body. Despite the tiny twinge of pain that lingered in his spine, he’d never felt more satisfied. Her warm wet cunt eased the throbbing of his cock as her tail slowly stroked something deep inside of him. Heat rushed down his spine again as his teeth clenched tightly. His hips rolled off the bed in time with her. “I’m so close.” he confessed softly. “Please…” he begged. “Please don’t stop.”  
–  
E: “There it is.” She cooed with a warm smile. She kissed his brow and gently withdrew her tail from his anal’s walls but still kept him within her hot tight cunt. “It’s amazing what good manners will grant you.” The succubus chuckled and with the snap of her fingers, the restraints on his wrists vanished like smoke. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing along his jawline and playfully nipped his earlobe. “Now, come at me, stud. Give your all to me, fill my cunt with your hot cum.” Eva purred, licking his cheek.  
–  
O: With lightning speed, Oakley wrapped his arms around Eva and flipped them, pinning her to the mattress beneath him. His hips rutted mercilessly against her as his lips and teeth claimed her breasts and nipples. His hands held her hips still as he pounded against her. His balls smacked against her ass as his cock sank into her, making obscene wet noises that overpowered his low grunts and groans as the fire rushed down his spine and tightened his balls. As he felt her tighten on him slightly, he lost his control. Cumming into her hard, his mouth fell agape with a silent scream and his eyes clenched shut.  
–  
E: Eva squealed as Oakley flipped their positions with a giggle. As he fucked her ruthlessly, she didn’t restrain her moans and cries as his mouth ravished her breasts and nipples like an animal. Listening to the deliciously filthy wet slaps of his balls slapping against her as he rutted into her was enough to send her over the edge she, too, craved. “Oh yes, Oakley!! Yes!! That’s—AAH!!—it!!” She screamed out as she clamped around his cock and squirted all around him and spurted against his groin. Their mingled cum seeped between their bodies and formed a warm wet puddle in the sheets beneath her ass. She laid there beneath him, panting softly as she tried to regain her senses.  
“Now… C’mere.” She pulled his face to hers and claimed his lips in another kiss to sip off his radiating sex chi. She moaned as it filled her hungry soul and rushed through her body down to her tail tip. When she parted the kiss, she watched his radiantly glowing orange sex-chi slip into her lips. Eva licked her lips with a satisfied hum. “Ah, such a fiery youthful soul you have, dear. You’ll probably feel a tad sleepy after my feeding." She stroked a soft hand through his curls and yawned tiredly. Eva averted his gaze from looking at hers, her pale cheeks began to flush. “You’re free to leave whenever you wish, Oakley. I imagine this particular sexual encounter has been a tad frightening for you.”  
–  
O: Oakley rolled off and laid staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath. “Frightening… yes… but no less… amazing.” he confessed. He turned his head and looked her over from head to tail. “If you gimme twenty minutes, I can go again.” he said as his lips curled up on one side. “Maybe without the restraints this time.”  
–  
E: Eva propped herself up on her elbows and blinked at him curiously with wide eyes, actually somewhat shocked at his enthusiastic response. “Oh my, again?? In 20 minutes??” She giggled at his last statement and nodded in agreement. “No restraints, no tricks, promise… However…” She smiled sweetly. The succubus leaned over the bed, rifled through her suitcase, and pulled out a small black wooden box. “How about we make things a bit more fun?” When she opened it, the unmistakable smell of Mary Jane was present. She pulled out a hand-rolled blunt, placed it between her lips, and used a snap of her fingers to light it up. She deeply inhaled and passed it to him with a grin. “After all, it’s not everyday you get laid by a demoness and smoke a doobie afterwards, eh?”


End file.
